Gallery:Return Policy
Phineas and Ferb assemble an extreme batting challenge and Candace finds herself in a predicament involving extreme water sports. Read the full summary... Gallery We'll never get home in time to bust the boys.jpg Candace on hearing Jeremy say whatcha doin.jpg Candace says hello to Jeremy with her left arm raised up.jpg Candace with her left arm raised up.jpg I'm just trying to reach the top shelf.jpg Candace pushes the basket away as Jeremy grabs an item from the top shelf.jpg Extreme batting cage.jpg Only one contestant.jpg Will survive.jpg No no no everyone will survive.jpg IT'S EXTREEEEEME.jpg It's extreme.jpg Candace having washed up unto the beach.jpg Candace grabbing her cell phone upon hearing it ring.jpg Ugh, hello.jpg I am at the extreme water park with Jeremy.jpg Candace starting to lie back down on the sand.jpg Candace lying on the sand with a wave about to go over her.jpg The wave receding revealing Jeremy is now on the beach with Candace.jpg Want to go again.jpg Candace and Jeremy pull up in front of Candace's house.jpg I knew phineas and ferb were up to something.jpg Are those batting cages.jpg Ferb awestruck.jpg Isabella and Phineas awestruck.jpg Buford and Baljeet awestruck.jpg Candace and Jeremy see the fireworks that came from the eploded batting cage.jpg You will bust them next time tiger.jpg The only reason I said I like extreme.jpg I was embarrassed you caught me buying all that hygeine stuff.jpg Nothing you do could be that embarrassing.jpg Candace and Jeremy just about to hug.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy 2.jpg Candace realizes she just passed gas.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg This might be the big one.jpg It could just be a tie.jpg Isabella doesn't agree with it being a tie.jpg Isabella says sudden death again.jpg Folks, it's the power hit of the evening!.jpg Just a batting cage.jpg Let's not oversell it.jpg Isabella excitedly says gentlemen.jpg Start your engines!.jpg No no they don't have engines.jpg Buford and Baljeet are tied!.jpg And Buford steps up to the batter's box!.jpg Oh, it looks like this game.jpg Could go into.jpg Isabella says sudden death.jpg It's the most.jpg Extreme batting experience ever.jpg Extreme batting experience ever 2.jpg The game is simple.jpg It's survival.jpg Of the fittest.jpg A test of wills.jpg I don't know how extreme it is.jpg Phineas wondering how extreme it is.jpg Big, but it is still.jpg Back-to-the-Store-inator.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg This might be the big one.jpg Doofenshmirtz has been spotted at customer service counters.jpg Perry price tag.JPG 087DBCF7-CDB4-4E83-A45C-64FDDA0FC5D1.jpeg "Extremely Extreme" Are you ready Candace.jpg Candace nervously saying totally.jpg The view of the extreme water ride.jpg Starting the extreme water ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy going down a river on tubes.jpg Candace and Jeremy about to head down the waterfall.jpg Jeremy coming off the ramp.jpg Candace flying off the ramp.jpg Candace and Jeremy on surfboards while in the air.jpg Candace and Jeremy on surfboards while in the air 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed into the wave.jpg Jeremy having fun on the extreme water ride.jpg Candace screaming on the extreme water ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun round the fire hydrant.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 3.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 4.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 5.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 6.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 7.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 8.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 9.jpg Combined images of the extreme water ride.jpg Candace getting pulled on water skis.jpg Candace flipping over while being pulled on water skis.jpg The extreme water ride and exteme batting cage being shown at the same time.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed down the whirlpool.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries